


Welcome to Today's Episode Of Hashtag Ask Mini!

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minicat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Craig is visiting Tyler, they decide to record Ask Mini together. During a rather weird dare, the two may have to explain feelings they've may or may not have been hiding from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Today's Episode Of Hashtag Ask Mini!

**Author's Note:**

> The song playing in this fic is Cold Night Close to the End by Said the Whale, I recommend you listen to it while listening! <3  
> I felt bad that the only fic I wrote for this ship is smut, so here's some half angst and fluff. It may be rushed and have some errors, but I wrote this really late and I did try really hard on this! I promise to come back and fix any and all errors.
> 
> Please leave any and all feedback you have! I love reading feedback!!! <3 I hope you enjoy! :D <3
> 
> (Mini and Wildcat, if you ever find this, I am so sorry lmao)

The soft glow of the late afternoon sunset outside leaked into the kitchen window. The sounds of cars and the blowing wind still soft enough to hear in the small yet sleek kitchen.

“Dude, I didn’t expect your kitchen to be so small.” Craig said as he finished setting up the light stand for the recording. Tyler laughed, running his hand through his dark hair. Craig fixed the tripod as he hurriedly moved behind the camera, trying to get Tyler in the shot.

“Why do you have to be a literal giant?!” Craig joked, finally leveling the camera. 

“Why do you have to be such a little shit?!” Tyler shot back, chuckling with Craig. “Seriously, though, you need me to move back or…?”

Craig held his hand up, “If you move a bit to the left, then I can zoom in a bit.” Tyler complied, awkwardly shuffling over to his left. Craig fixed his camera again before looking up at Tyler.

“You okay? You seem uncomfortable?” Craig asked, looking up at Tyler from his couched over position. 

Tyler took a deep breath, “Nah, I’ll be alright. I just,” Tyler paused, relaxing his shoulders, “I’m just new to this whole vlog thing. I don’t want to mess it up for you, ya know?”

Craig stood, taking his place next to the taller man. “What? You could never ruin anything for me, Tyler. Everyone basically went nuts when I said I was visiting you, even more so when I told them I planned to film Ask Mini with you.”

Tyler smiled softly, taking on a more relaxed posture. Craig smiled as he grabbed his phone, going over the batch of questions he had chose earlier from the hashtag. Most were dares rather than questions. The white light of Craig’s phone reflected from his glasses and pale face. Tyler only stole looks at Craig every few moments, his brown eyes watching as the shorter man scrolled down his phone.

Tyler’s stomach began to flip. His hands felt clammy, his spine tingled. Tyler could practically hear his own heart try to burst from his chest, the loud thumping almost impossible to ignore. With a sudden quick turn, Tyler walked to his bathroom. Craig looked up, confusion in his eyes. 

“I’ll be back, gotta piss!” Tyler shouted back as he nearly jogged to his bathroom. Craig looked back to phone, his confusion still strong. 

Closing the door, Tyler looked down to his feet, trying to calm his breathing. “What the fuck is going on with me?” he questioned quietly.

He took a look at himself in the mirror. His dark pupils noticeably larger than normal, his lips dried, his cheeks flushed with a light shade of red. Grabbing a towel, Tyler washed his face the best he could, the cool water against his skin setting him more at ease. With the other end of the towel, Tyler softly patted his face dry, the gentle material of the towel quickly becoming damp.

“C’mon, it’s just Craig, one of your best friends,” Tyler said, talking to his reflection, “don’t fuck this up. Which would you want, be selfish and fuck up one of the best friendships you’ve made or keep everything the way it is now?”

Craig looked back up from his phone as he heard Tyler walk in. “Ready to start?” he asked, watching as Tyler carefully went back to his spot. He nodded, smirking as he watched Craig walk over to the camera to press record. The red blinking light staring back at them, the light stands shining down on the pair. Tyler smiled as he saw Craig address his viewers, his voice excitedly explaining his visit so far. 

“Not gonna lie, Indiana is boring as shit,” Craig laughed, “but today’s Ask Mini guest is the less boring Wildcat!” 

“Hey, how’s it going? And yeah, Indiana is almost as boring as Mini’s latest vlogs” Tyler said, smirking at Craig, who was laughing louder at the insult.

“Why so salty, Tyler? You mad I took so long to do an Ask Mini with you?” Craig joked, watching as Tyler chuckled. “We’re kidding, I love messing with this little British fuckboy.” Tyler replied. 

“First question is ‘will you two do impressions of each other?’” Craig read, quickly moving to the side to grab a chair. Coming back to the front of the camera, Craig stood on the chair, now towering over Tyler. Tyler broke into a wide smile as he awaited Craig’s impression

“I’m Wildcat! I’m a literal giant who real laugh is just wheezing! My voice cracks more than a 13 year old boy going through puberty!” Craig shouted, his voice much lower than usual. Tyler doubled over as he laughed, Craig breaking his impression and laughing along. “I think that was the worst impression I’ve ever done on Ask Mini.” Craig said as he got down from the chair.

Tyler couched down so he was at level with Craig’s stomach. He swiped his hair to the side, exposing more of his forehead. Once he was ready, Tyler cleared his throat.

“How’s it goin’ Ladds? It’s Mini the fuckboy here. I’m both Irish and British, and can’t figure out if I’m one or the other! I drink more Starbucks and use Snapchat more than the basic teenaged white girl!” Tyler said, his voice high, as he pretended to take a selfie. 

Craig playfully pushed Tyler as the two of them broke into a short laughing fit. Tyler had nearly forgotten his worries about his feelings for Craig during filming. His worries fading as the two continued on, the butterflies in his stomach at bay, no longer causing him nervousness. 

The two did dare after dare, answered silly and serious questions, and even doing more impressions of their friends. It wasn’t until Craig read the last dare of the recording did Tyler remember his nervousness. The butterflies in his stomach fluttering around, his face heating with a slight blush. 

“I dare you two to have the gayest moment ever. Together.” Craig read, “Oh, I have the perfect idea.” he said, making his way over to the light stands above them. 

“Isn’t Craig standing here gay enough?” Tyler joked, his voice unsteady. Craig laughed, dimming the lights to a soft glow. Once making his way back to Tyler, he grabbed his phone, switching to the YouTube app, quickly searching for a song.

“I’m gonna edit this part out, but are you okay with this? How far do you want to go?” Craig asked, looking up from his phone to face Tyler. Tyler gulped, trying to maintain his calm. 

“I’m cool with it. Uh, I guess,” Tyler said, his voice shaky, “maybe a kiss? I mean, they did ask for the gayest. Let’s just go all out, be cheesy and shit.”

“Alright. I can’t wait to see the tweets and comments about this.” Craig said excitedly as he quickly turned on the song he’d been looking for on YouTube. The soft melody of a guitar filled the small kitchen. Tyler felt his spine tingle again as Craig turned towards him. 

“So, let’s just be really cheesy and dance like some wedding couple, okay? Then you say something like ‘your lips look cold, let me warm them, my love’ and we’ll kiss.” Craig explained before looking over to the camera. “You’re positive you’re okay with this? I don’t want to make it uncomfortable, I do have another question on the side we can do.”

Tyler nodded, “I want to.”

The soft guitar became louder as Craig held his hand out dramatically to Tyler. Tyler, his nervousness nearly screaming at him, grabbed his hand as he pulled him close. Craig wrapped his hands behind Tyler’s neck, his skin softly grazing against Tyler’s hair. Tyler let his hands rest on Craig’s sides, his cold hands making Craig jump back. Tyler chuckled, watching as Craig let his head sway to the soft melody of the song.

“And if we survive the cold and the night in the dead of winter. We’ll watch the sun rise on the ice together.” the song sang, a soft male voice echoing around them. 

“Tyler, your strong arms keep me soooooo safe.” Craig said, breaking character for a second to smile. Tyler chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his cool.

“Your hair is as soft as the morning dawn’s light.” Tyler replied, letting his hand trail up Craig’s back to softly grab Craig’s hair in his palm. 

The two swayed in the small kitchen, taking turns to look into the camera as they turned. The small dance continued as the two smiled, occasionally laughing. The soft voice of the singer and his guitar leading their dance, Tyler catching Craig humming along softly.

“You’re mine, and I’m yours, honey.” Craig said, bringing his hands to caress Tyler’s face. “Are you blushing because of me, honey? Don’t you remember how badly I yearned,” Craig paused to snicker, “for you when I saw you in GTA? The way your mask matched with your helmet?”

Tyler laughed, his stomach still flipping inside of him. “Will you still love me when I get old enough to look like my mask?” he said, chuckling at his own reply.

“Only if you’ll let me marry you in a black suit and yellow flip flops. Evan can be our ring bearer and Delirious can,” Craig snicked once more, “be our flower boy.”

“Lui can be our decorator, and if Nogla doesn’t fuck it up, he can play us our first dance song.” Tyler replied, feeling his hands shake slightly.

“In the still of the night, my bare hands, your pale skin, reflected in the moonlight.” the singer sang, Craig’s phone surprisingly loud. The two swayed until the returned to their original position, their sides facing the camera, Craig’s warm hands shielding Tyler’s face. 

“Y-your lips look cold,” Tyler stuttered, leaning down, his face mere inches away from Craig’s, “can I warm them for you, Craig?”

“Yes, Tyler.” Craig answered, closing his eyes slowly. 

Tyler finally closed his own eyes and held Craig closer, their lips connecting. Tyler’s knees nearly buckled as he felt Craig’s soft and warm lips touch his own. He felt his heart thumping louder than ever before, his stomach dropping, his body felt as if he was floating. Craig rubbed his thumbs against Tyler’s temples, turning his head more to the side. Tyler made a soft groan, letting his hands ride up Craig’s back. 

“And if we are to die tonight, I pray with my heart that you love me forever. And at least we’ll leave here together.” the singer sang, the soft guitar melody fading away.

Tyler was reminded of the recording and immediately pulled away, taking deep breaths. Craig opened his eyes in surprise, his arms still locked behind the other’s neck. 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy shit,” Tyler cursed, looking down, “Oh fuck. I’m so sorry Craig. I didn’t mean to make it last so long. Please don’t hate me, please. It’s just. Fuck!” Tyler shouted, pulling away from Craig. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of what just happened. Craig’s face dropped in surprise. Tyler leaned against the counter behind him, a blind spot from the camera. Craig went over to stand next to the taller man, watching as he tried to gather himself.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I forced you or anything. I’ll scrap it and make some excuse up about my camera messing up.” Craig said, breaking the silence, hesitantly patting the other’s shoulder. 

“It’s not that. It’s just, fuck,” Tyler said, his voice low, “I don’t know when it started, or how, but I’ve had a thing for you. It’s just, that kiss skit thing made me feel bad but good. Like, relieved but nervous for your reaction. I don’t want to fuck up our friendship right now, you’re probably the best thing that’s happened to me in a long as fuck time.”

Silence fell on the two. Tyler could feel his eyes burn, tears leaking.

“Did I ruin everything?” Tyler asked softly, Craig pulling Tyler closer to him. 

“Tyler, I’m not gonna lie, I’ve had some feelings that I’ve tried to hide before from you. For the same reasons ironically. Like I said before, you could never ruin anything for me.” Craig said, letting his hands rest on Tyler’s shoulders. Tyler looked into Craig’s eyes, his eyes still watery. The two hugged, embracing each other tightly.

“I might be moving fast, but, maybe we can try to be something more? I mean, we both feel the same about each other. Isn’t that what we should do next?” Craig asked, Tyler breaking into a smile, now more comfortable with Craig. Tyler leaned down to catch his lips, kissing him once again. Craig laughed, breaking the short kiss. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Craig replied before looking back at Tyler. Tyler followed as Craig led them back to the view of the camera. Craig smiled, the lights still dim. 

“Well, hope that was gay enough for you Ladds. I mean, it was gay enough that I let Wildcat into a Ask Mini.” Craig said, turning over to watch Tyler’s reaction.

“Pssh, shut it fuckboy.” Tyler replied, the two breaking into laughter. Craig quickly repeated his outro as he switched the camera off. Once returning to Tyler, Craig leaned over to grab Tyler’s cold hand into his own. 

“You know, you’re not that bad of a kisser.” Craig said, releasing Tyler’s hand so he could set his equipment away.

“Still better than you, fuckboy.” Tyler replied, cringing as he voice cracked. The two stared at each other in silence before snickering and breaking into laughter. Tyler finally felt at ease, looking forward to his and Craig’s future together.


End file.
